


Тепло

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Love, M/M, N7 (Mass Effect), N7 Day, Post-Canon, Post-War, Slice of Life, Vancouver, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Просто укрыться от холода и тяжёлых воспоминаний.





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549508) by [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel). 



Ночь спокойна, безоблачна, безлунна. Чернота моря едва заметно переходит в ночное небо далеко на горизонте. Окружённая темнотой фигура, опершись локтями о перила, кажется почти незначимой на фоне этого неба. Но не для меня.

— Джон, ты же окоченеешь, сегодня холодно.

— Да ладно тебе. Просто захотелось посмотреть на небо… на звёзды. Красивый вид.

Меня не удивляет его настроение. Сегодня тридцатая годовщина окончания Вторжения Жнецов. Мемориальные торжества всё ещё устраивают, но Джон перестал ходить годы назад, после того, как зажёг вечный огонь в Лондоне. Я думаю, он не хотел продолжать быть центральной фигурой произошедшего в какой-либо мере. Кошмар последнего отчаянного рывка в Лондоне навсегда останется со мной, а его — я уверен — он пробирает ещё сильнее.

Ночное небо, наполненное только звёздами и ничем больше, — как сейчас — досталось нам нелегко; слишком многие не пережили эту войну, чтобы им насладиться.

— Хотя бы накинь что-нибудь.

Он снова бурчит под нос, что в порядке.

— Да пустяк, Кайден…

Да-да. Не для меня. Мне дорог каждый момент вместе, и я хочу продлить отведённые нам годы. Даже заботой по пустякам.

Он не оборачивается, когда я подхожу сзади и набрасываю ему на плечи старую куртку с эмблемой N7. Она уже много лет, как сносилась, да и Джон похудел, но чёрная кожа всё ещё идёт ему.

— Что? Кайден, откуда? Я же везде искал. Боялся, что где-то потерял…

— Ты оставил её в саду. Мама упаковала и прислала посылкой. Видимо, догадалась, что важная вещь.

— Спасибо. И надо не забыть поблагодарить Елену.

Даже спустя несколько тихих минут, Джон всё ещё дрожит. Ветер от океана пронзительно холодный. В этом году ноябрь наступил быстро и безжалостно. Совсем не выпало ясных осенних дней.

Я обнимаю его, притягивая к себе, как в укрытие; чувствую, как он расслабляется, как дрожь уходит.

— К чёрту куртку. Вот теперь мне тепло. Что я буду без тебя делать?

Джон знает ответ, уже слышал его. Но сейчас это столь же правда, как тогда на «Нормандии»:

— Ты никогда не узнаешь.


End file.
